The Design Technology Evaluation- Gundam Style
by potatogirl
Summary: The g boys have to evaluate their DT work. Hostages, environmental health and guns.


Rose: IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!!!!! WAHEY!!!

Talon: Don't get too excited.

Rose: ::hacks:: Ugh, ate a red berry in my Red Berry Cornflakes. Yuck. 

Talon: Then why are you eating Red Berry Cornflakes if you don't like red berries?

Rose: Because I like the cornflakey bits. Now keep sctum while I write this fic.

(PS Hey to AJTalon, Kerru and all the other nice people who have given me their comments on this. And I shall bash Duo until the cows come home wearing feather boas declaring their love for Elton John. So ha.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or this very nice shirt I borrowed off Andy (sorry darlin'). I think Hawaiian print suits me, nay? 

A personal note for Suzi: No, we are NOT going out, so get it into your Seth Green loving head before I send an army of Goths to convince you. I can't convince you at school, so maybe on the internet in front of everyone reading this?! 

~*~

Name/Candidate No.: Duo Maxwell

Product: CD rack

Evaluation: My product was very bad. But it wasn't my fault. Firstly, the hacksaw had a mind of it's own and seemed to not like cutting in straight lines. Ms. Green told me to write an apology to Katie here, so I'm sorry, I never meant to saw your table in half. As I said before, the hacksaw had a mind of it's own. Second, when I asked Heero to check my measurements he scribbled over them so many times that I couldn't work out which were the correct ones, which is why it came out so wonky. Finally, the fumes from the paint made it very hard to paint my product properly, which is why it managed to splash onto other people instead of my product. Again, sorry Katie.

If I were to make a CD rack again, I would consider making something else beforehand. I would also check my measurements, frequently, and ask someone apart from Heero to check them afterwards. I would not use a hacksaw, instead I would use a electric saw which I think would be easier and much more enjoyable. I would plan out my designs properly and not on the back of my hand, then paint it outside. This would make my product easier to construct and overall less dangerous to the general CD rack-buying public. 

Name/Candidate No.: That information is classified

Product: 3762 Pegasus Revolver (wood model)

Evaluation: I shall not answer any of your questions. Torture will not break me.

It was good.

Name/Candidate No.: Quatre Winner

Product: Chocolate Fairy Cakes

Evaluation: I think that product turned out quiet well, regardless of the comments provided by the Environmental Health Department. I especially liked the product's ability to dye the inside of your mouth fluorescent yellow, even though I did not plan to give it that property. I think it developed this in storage facility of the science department of Preventers HQ, where I kept it without a lid. I did not like the unusually Fairy Liquid taste, which I think is down to an accident which happened over my workstation. 

I received very constructive comments from the people who tested my product, including 'you little baka, what have you poisoned me with' and 'could be used to put animals to sleep'. However, I was unable to test all of my cakes as an anonymous tip-off to environmental health meant that they were taken away from me at the hospital while I was waiting for Trowa had his stomach pumped.

If I were to make these again, I would definitely follow a recipe. I would be more careful when carrying ingredients and detergents, and would finally keep in a secure storage container where no highly classified substances could spill over it. 

Name/Candidate No.: 547219737852

Product: Explosives Storage Container

Evaluation: Wufie could not evaluate his product as it was destroyed in a freak accident when he was testing its strength. I, Ms. Green, take sole responsibility for this and apologise to Wufie for being so useless and bad as a design technology teacher. This means that I will make a new, better product for him and do all of the paperwork so that he does not blow up Fluffy the school hamster. I accept the fact that he also has Tiddles under hostage and will kill her painfully unless I get him a level 9. 

Signed, 

Ms. Annabelle Green

Name/Candidate No.: Trowa Barton

Product: Memo Roll

Evaluation: What more do you want from me? Is my time, love and perseverance not enough for you? I have neglected my friends and job, and wellbeing for this. Now please, just be satisfied with the beautiful Louis XV1 style memo roll I have toiled over and spilt my own blood on. You don't care who I am, you're just there to mark my work. Now go, your families need you. I have none, I wish with all my heart I had one like yours. Now go. 

~*~

Rose: Lovely. 


End file.
